When Fuzzy22 Met Jen
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: He complimented her, saying "You're pretty." "Oh. I do-don't know about that." She said. What was Fuzzy22 thinking throughout his search for Jen? This is his thoughts.


Ten Inch Hero

When Fuzzy22 Met Jen

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie itself.

It was nighttime in Santa Cruz and the Beach City Grill was in his sights. Jeff had finally arrived. He has been interested in 'lady bugger' ever since they started chatting online. He had been talking with her for almost a year and he felt a strong connection with her. She was amazing in his eyes.

He had finally found the courage to ask her to meet him and even though he was afraid that she wouldn't agree to it, he had to do it anyway. To his surprise, 'lady bugger' accepted his offer right away!

They planned to meet at the Mora Bay Well, right outside of Santa Cruz. The restaurant was a nice place to hang out. The music was good. It was not too loud or soft. The restaurant smelt of freshly baked hamburgers and sandwiches. The people inside were enjoying themselves with the food and the drinks. He prepared a single white rose on his table to let her know that he is the one she is supposed to meet with. He waited for her for hours. It seemed like forever. He searched for her in his spot. No one else looked as if they were searching for him, but he was not giving up just yet. He looked down at the white rose that he chose for her, and knew she would come. So he ordered another drink and would wait until she came.

Four hours went by and he finally convinced himself that 'lady bugger' wasn't coming. Thoughts flooded his mind on his way home: Did she get sick? Did she get hurt? Did she change her mind? He silently wished that these thoughts were not true. He likes her so much and yet he has not even met her yet for crying out loud! When he got home, he tried to contact her right away. He needed to know why she stood him up.

**Fuzzy22: Are you there?**

**Fuzzy22: Hello**

**Fuzzy22: Please! Answer me!**

**Fuzzy22: Lady bugger!**

**Fuzzy22: Are you alright?**

**Fuzzy22: When you didn't show up tonight I was worried something had happened to you…**

There was no answer. What if something really did happen to her? What should he do?

**Lady bugger: Jen did show up.**

She responded! Wait, who is this?

**Fuzzy22: Who is this?**

**Lady bugger: Call me Priestly. I'm a friend of Jen's.**

Priestly then went on to explain what happened and why Jen never met him.

It appeared that 'lady bugger' did come to meet him, but when she saw the man sitting at the table with the white rose, she couldn't do it. Therefore, she left. He asked Priestly why. Priestly said that she thought he would be disappointed. She didn't think she was pretty enough for him. Why would she think that? Priestly went on to tell him that she often feels overlooked and sometimes is surrounded by people who get all that kind of attention all the time. Priestly told him where the Grille she works at is located and he began to develop a plan to finally meet this beautiful woman.

Jeff wasted no time as he opened the door. He disguised himself in a long brown coat and wore a hat with fake hair. He looked like a homeless person. As he walked in, he received stares from several of the other customers. The disguise was definitely working. He slowly walked over to the blonde girl at the cash register. "Hi." The blonde girl spoke, "Are you hungry?" He was too busy admiring her beauty to answer. Then he pretended to cough out his answer,"No." "Well, how can I help?" The woman asked. He noticed her nametag said "Jen". It took some time for him to realize that she was the one he was supposed to meet at the bar. Was she the one he had been talking with online? Was she the one that thought that she wasn't pretty enough for him?

He complimented her, saying, "Your pretty." From her surprised expression, he could see that she wasn't expecting that. She must never hear that often enough. "Oh. I do- I don't know about that." She said. He looked at her straight in her eyes and replied, "I do."

Jen smiled, "Well, thank you." He was pleased that she accepted her beauty. "You're very pretty." He repeated. She continued smiling, and was caught off guard when he continued, "And you are exactly as I'd hoped you'd be." She slowly looked up and met his eyes. He could tell that she was confused. Jeff took off his hat and put it away in his pocket. The other employee's, minus Priestly, had shocked expressions. He said finally, "Lady Bugger."

Jen could not believe it! She was talking to Fuzzy22. She was obviously dumbstruck. How did he find her? Who told him to come here? None of that mattered now. He told her that she was pretty. He took out the white rose she was supposed to get at the bar that night. Her smile widened as he was gazing at her adoringly. He started to move toward the desk, she got off of her chair and soon they were only a few inches away from each other. Jeff gave Jen the rose as she leaned into his embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment. She was about to burst into tears when she heard Priestly say, "I gotcha baby!" The couple turned to Jens co-workers. "You got to remember to log off of your computer, Jen." Priestly teased.

Jeff asked Jen, "Can we- um, I just want to talk? Face to face for a change." She nodded her head, "I'd like that." "Um.. I'm Jeff Keneline by the way." introducing himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jeff Keneline." Jen said. Jeff lead Jen to the door when Priestly interrupts, "Hey dude!" Jeff turned, "yeah?" "Where'd you get Fuzzy22 from?" Jeff answered, "Um.. I got that account when I was working on my senior thesis. I worked with fuzz logic and I was 22. What'd you think I was a cop or something?" Priestly was surprised, "No. Of course not!" He laughed.

Later that night Jeff and Jen were talking outside of the Grille and discussed their future together. Jen didn't know how lucky she was to have a guy like Jeff. She just hoped that her friends would find their happy endings, too.


End file.
